


A Father's Figure

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breeding, Fertility spell, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Sorvir, general thirsting over viren in lingerie, maternity lingerie, nipple sucking, viren's tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: When Viren discovers Soren has a fixation with his tiddies, he concocts a fertility spell so that his son can enjoy their bonding time (breastfeeding kink). However, the spell can also get Viren pregnant if they're not careful! A short Sorvir thirst piece that slowly turned into a multi-chapter fic. Also features Viren in lingerie.
Relationships: Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	1. Protector

Soren sits on the edge of his father’s bed, his armor off, fiddling nervously with his hands.  
He'd come in a few moments ago upset as Viren had been searching his desk for some missing documents.  
“Dad, you won’t believe what happened at drills.”  
Viren asks him to proceed as Soren sits down on his father’s unmade bed. Usually it's always neatly made, but not today.  
“It’s the new recruits. I swear, they just keep goofing off.”  
“I thought you liked goofing off,” Viren says as he searches a side drawer.  
“I do. Well, some goofing off is fine. But these guys take it too far,” Soren replies. “We had to run two extra laps around the keep because of them.”  
“Mn-hm.”  
“And even after that, they wouldn’t calm down,” Soren says, although his eyes have shifted downward to the bed. His hand is resting partway under the crumpled bedsheets as he feels a slight change in texture. There’s something there, so he pulls it out.  
Viren isn’t paying attention.  
Soren’s eyes go wide. It’s a bra. Soft pink with a few ruffles. His heart stops. Then he doesn’t think, just blurts out the question as soon as it comes.  
“Dad, are you seeing someone?”  
“What?” Perturbed as Viren turns around.  
Soren has the bra in hand. He gives his father a knowing look.  
Viren stares at it, then at his son and flatly says, “No.”  
“If you’re seeing someone, it’s fine,” Soren insists. “It’s been years since Mom. You don’t have to hide-”  
“I said I’m not seeing anyone.” Sharp.  
“Then why is this here?” Gentler with him, hoping Viren might tell the truth.  
But his father says nothing. Just glares at him as the gears in Soren’s brain slowly start to turn.

“Was there a laundry mix-up? Is this Claudia’s?”  
A heavy sigh. “No, Soren. It isn’t Claudia’s.”  
“Maybe you performed some kind of weird spell in your sleep. Like a magical laundry-summoning thing.”  
“A laundry spell? In my sleep?” At times it’s difficult for Viren to believe this is even his son.  
“Yeah. Could that have happened?”  
Viren rolls his eyes. He ought to just say yes, Soren. That’s what happened.  
But now his son has pulled the covers further back, has found the matching bottoms, and the bedroom falls quiet as Soren runs his hands over the ruffles. Discovers the way the crotch is cut.  
“…It’s made for a guy,” Soren realizes softly, then looks up at his father.  
Viren remains quiet as his son’s eyes trail over his body in question. Back up to his face.  
“Is this…yours, Dad?”  
No reply.  
Soren sits up a little straighter, allows his knees to fall apart as Viren watches him.  
“Can I…” Soren blushes as his tone changes. He runs a hand nervously through his hair, realizes how difficult the next words are going to be to say, “see you in this?”  
Viren doesn’t respond.  
“I’m…I’m not asking to make fun of you.”  
Quiet.  
“I just think…” The cute way Soren’s cheeks have gone red. The embarrassment in his face as his blue eyes fall and he’s forced to look at the floor. The fantasy of his father dressing this way is brand new to him. And for Viren it's become obvious that his son’s request is sincere.  
So Viren crosses the floor, silently takes the lingerie out of Soren’s hands, then leaves for the washroom.

Soren is left sitting there in disbelief. Anxious. The bedroom door is unlocked, so he gets up and latches it, returns. Sits down again and tries not to get too excited before anything has happened.  
But then his father reemerges, standing there in the threshold as he normally would and Soren’s eyes fall wide. The air leaves his body as his lips part. Viren walks the floor, no less confident than he had been before and as if nothing’s changed. He comes up and stands before Soren who sits, a hand having moved slowly over his crotch to hide his reaction. He gulps. The color of his father’s bra pops pastel and soft against Viren’s pale skin. It covers his chest just right, and there’s a faint graze of chest hair against the sweetheart bustline. Viren’s body is a sensual balance of softness with the firm, appropriate for a man his age. On his hips rest the ruffled thong straps which dip low in front. There’s a thin trail of hair from his father's navel down to what’s being hidden.  
“Dad,” Soren breathes. “You look incredible.” He’s barely able to speak. Eyes up at Viren as he swallows hard.  
Viren remains quiet as he steps closer, the soft pink bundle of his crotch at eye level with his son’s face. Soren welcomingly spreads his legs further apart, hopes his Dad will close the gap, and Viren does.  
Soren exhales as he looks up at him from the bed, mesmerized. Down over his body again. 

“Touch if you’re going to.” His father’s instructions. Neither too coarse or too shy.

“I wouldn’t know where to start,” Soren breathes, admittedly overwhelmed, though his palms find Viren’s hips first. His thumbs trace over the straps. Dad’s skin is so warm underneath. Then comes the first kiss, almost chastely just above Viren’s navel.  
“Mnh.” Soren closes his eyes, kisses his father’s stomach a little lower, adoring him. He’s thankful Dad’s allowed him to see him like this. Grateful.  
“Soren.”  
“?” And Soren looks up, mid-kiss, with the passing of his tongue.

A hand runs lovingly through Soren’s blonde hair, tingling his scalp.  
Viren exhales.  
Soren smiles into the next kiss against his father’s stomach and watches as Viren nods a little, frowns as his son’s hands become bolder and slide around to cover the curve of his ass.  
Soren moans as he finds the thong string. Runs his fingers over the top and then dares, slowly, to follow the string lower. Down into the crease until he’s lost restraint. Soren gropes and grabs handfuls of Viren’s ass. Squeezes him. Fuck.  
“Mnh,” Pleased sounds from Viren. Another hand through his son’s hair, encouraging him to explore.  
“Oh, Dad,” Softly spoken into Viren’s hip.  
“Stopping?” Viren asks as Soren breathes for air.  
“No,” Soren emits a soft laugh, then looks to the bundle of pink ruffles beside his cheek. “I just want to rub my face in it.” He blushes.  
“What’s stopping you?” Viren questions, neither encouraging or shaming.  
“Mn. Nothing.” Soren comes over, and his nose and mouth press shyly against the soft fabric. He moans and the vibrations feel so good against Viren’s dick. Soren nuzzles his father. Licks and sucks through the material. “Dad.” Then he moans the word again, louder. This time it's completely muffled.

Viren whispers praises once they no longer can be held back.  
“Oh Dad,” Soren aches, drinking in his father’s kind words. His left hand rubs tenderly against Viren's opening in a circular motion. The thong piece is moved aside as Soren’s right hand cups his other cheek.  
“Slipping?” Viren breathes down at his son, who nods.  
“I’m gonna…I think I’m gonna come.”  
“I haven’t touched you yet.”  
“You don’t have to,” Soren sighs up at him. “You’re letting me…” Play with your ass. He wants to say it but is too embarrassed.  
“Here,” Viren moves his hands away. “Sit back.”  
Soren does. Eagerly expects what’s about to happen next as Viren straddles him, knees folded, locking his son in for the remainder of the ride.  
Soren lets out a nervous breath.  
“Yes?” Viren asks calmly.  
Soren shakes his head yes. He wants this. Wants it very much.  
A smirk from Viren as his hands snake around his son’s shoulders. Then he looks down, watches their hips.  
“Get it under me,” Viren says. He’s relinquishing control.  
Soren lines them up together through their clothing. The black bulge of his trousers nestles snugly within his father’s ass. “Oh,” Viren sighs as he seats himself. “Soren.”  
Soren starts to move. Slowly and easily at first, until he realizes that sharper and harder feels better, so he tries it.  
“Oh son,” Viren’s hands grip his shoulders as he holds on. Angles himself slightly back so he can feel it. “Soren-”  
And it’s Soren who steals their first kiss, one hand under his father’s jaw to command him there.  
Dad’s an excellent kisser. It isn’t long before the younger has to pull back, outmatched.  
But Viren compliments him. Tells Soren his kisses feel so good and asks for more. He’s not patient enough to hide anything.  
“Teach me how to kiss you,” Soren whispers as they go again.  
Fingers tangle through hair. Lips fight tongues.  
“I wanna make love to you, Dad.” Soren sighs the confession into his father’s opened mouth.  
Viren moans consent, holds on as they simulate the act together. His cheeks are flushed red, eyes lidded as he watches Soren. He looks so beautiful like this.  
Soren’s hands find his father’s chest. Cup against the ruffled bra.  
“You have perfect tits,” Soren whispers, is shocked to hear himself talk this way. He cups Viren's chest as he's riding him, then his fingers fondle upward to slip one strap from his father’s shoulder. “I'm sure they’re perfect for sucking, Dad.” Soren says, and then has to smile. Trying to act like he’s experienced or knows what he's doing isn’t going to work. “I really should just shut up. You look gorgeous." The mood is lightened. "And I really need to come.”  
“Not yet,” Viren replies. “Suck them, if that's what you want.”  
"I want." Soren smiles faintly as he pauses the motion of his hips, pulls the left side of Viren’s bra down underneath the modest swell of his breast, then latches to a nipple once it’s exposed. His free hand floats to the other side and plays underneath the material.  
Viren moans out deep. Loudly out for the first time.  
The sound is so broken, so sexual and foreign that it does a mental number on Soren. Hearing his Dad sound like this. Moaning in a way that should never be meant for him. Should never be heard…  
“Oh, Soren!”  
But Soren moans too as he sucks, starts grinding his hips again for the two of them. This time it’s harder as he winces. The curves of their bodies fold perfectly together like a set. Made to know one another intimately as Soren allows his head to fall back.  
Dad’s begging for his cock right now, calling out his name, for Soren to please, please fuck him. So Soren lets him have it. He grips Viren’s ass, pins him down tight, and faux fucks roughly into his dad’s warm fold.

Viren feels his son coming wet through his pants, and the sensation is all he needs.  
“Yes,” Viren aches and pushes into it. Comes inside his lingerie bottoms and holds on tight through the afterburn.  
They both suffer through it. Tremendous and painful and perfect, but even as it’s fading, Soren has already returned his attentions to his father’s chest. It's just so big and perfect.  
Soren is sucking as Viren, panting, allows it. Soothes his hair, a thumb over his son's ear.  
“You like this part of me?”  
“Mn,” Soren nods, his eyes closed.  
“Hm,” Viren hums pleased, exhausted. “I like what you're doing. It feels good." Soren smiles as he sucks. "Hate to say it though," Viren sighs as he admires his son's suckling, lovingly caresses the back of Soren's neck, "but we need to get going. We’ll be missed.”  
“But Dad?” Soren releases and looks up, his father’s pert nipples in his face. They’ve just gotten started.  
“We’ll find time. Plenty of it,” Viren promises as he searches his son’s eyes and finally smiles. “If you want more, this is a good start.”


	2. Provider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of this story with breastfeeding/fertility kink was inspired by Hunter :)

A few days have passed, but there’s been no rush. Viren and Soren meet whenever they can, mostly during the day since their bedrooms are too far apart to sneak to at night.  
They take time away at midday, sunlight pouring in through Viren’s windows as they lay on his bed, father teaching son how to play as they help one another. Thankfully Viren isn’t shy, and Soren is so willing to please that they make an excellent couple. For the past few days Viren has had them practice laying end to opposite end. Dad leads by example, head nodding as he shows Soren what to do and praises him when something feels especially good.  
Other times they’ll sit facing one another with Viren in his son’s lap, their foreheads pressed together as Viren toys with their erections. Soren will sometimes get embarrassed whenever this happens, so he’ll close his eyes. Blush as his father nuzzles him and whispers about their similarities.

They look so much alike. Soren’s such a good boy for getting hard and for growing so big.  
“Dad,” Soren whines into his shoulder, eyes closed. And it’s just too cute.  
These are the moments that make Viren the happiest. Although his son is all grown, there are still ways he can provide for his boy. One of them being whenever they’ve finished, and Soren will move to find his father’s chest. If it isn’t bare already, Soren will push up his father’s shirt or pull down his bra. He’ll toy with Viren a little first, pinching and rolling his nipples to get them hard and ready for sucking. Then come the kisses against Viren’s heart and chest before Soren comes in to gently latch.

Viren makes sure they’re comfortable once they reach this stage, pulls the covers up around them if they’re available. Then he’ll glide his hand delicately through Soren’s hair. Watch affectionately as a euphoric sensation washes over him and they fall into one of their most intimate moments.  
Truth be told, Viren likes this almost as much as he likes the oral sex, if not sometimes more. The sounds his son occasionally makes are sweet and quiet. His eyes are winced shut, brows stitched needily together as if trying to gain something from Viren that, unfortunately, will never come.  
It’s also during these peaceful moments, when Soren is actually trying to nurse from Viren, that he feels bad about it. His son’s fixation is adorable, likely stemming from some physiological place. But if there were only a way Viren could help provide fully for him. See to both Soren’s primary and sexual needs. What he wouldn’t give to make his boy completely happy.

The problem persists for days, bothering Viren incessantly until he decides there must be an answer. Some kind of fertility spell somewhere. Anything that can help him feel more useful as a parent. He avoids telling Soren about the late nights that follow. The hours spent down in the dungeon scouring books, mixing ingredients. Testing himself, but nothing works. And then still having to watch his son during the day, drowsy and sleep deprived while Soren suckles. Hungry as his hands cup Viren’s chest in almost innocent adoration.  
It’s enough to drive Viren mad, having to see this. The way his son wants him, and Viren wants it too. A familial bond that could only deepen their intimacy, and Viren’s dying for that connection. To give and fulfill and satisfy. To feed Soren. Exhausted, Viren kisses the top of his head, closes his eyes. Swears he won’t give up.

A few more weeks pass. Then a book comes in via courier that Viren had sent out for ages ago. It’s unrelated to Soren’s needs, or so Viren thinks, until he notices a certain spell in the back paired with an illustration of a woman’s ovaries. It’s not unusual for basic spell books to contain matters on sexual health. But this one coincidentally happens to contain a spell for conception. Viren’s eyes light up as he reads the fertility accelerant can be implemented on men such as himself. The benefits include lactation, but a warning remains:  
_‘Milk will be made continuously so long as the user is regularly nursed, but standard precautions must apply. Whomever uses this fertility aid **can and will bear children if they are not careful!’**_

Bear children? Soren had mentioned recently wanting to go further. But this change, it seems, will have to be the tradeoff. No unprotected sex, but that’s ok. Soren’s been much more interested in Viren’s chest lately than anything. It’ll be fine.  
Viren mixes the ingredients, drinks the spell down, and goes to bed. In the morning he feels no different. Notices no obvious changes to his appearance in the washroom mirror. Yet around mid-morning as he’s getting up from a meeting, the tome Viren’s holding absently brushes against his chest.  
It feels much more sensitive than usual, almost borderline uncomfortable, but not really? By midday the sensation has grown even stronger, and Viren is certain the fertility spell is working. He leaves for his room early to change and wait for Soren. 

“Dad?” Soren enters the bedroom around his usual time, locks the door as he eagerly starts shedding his armor and tosses it onto a nearby chair. His eyes are bright as he looks around.  
Viren appears in a soft white robe and a barely-there smile etched on his face.  
Soren intercepts him as they reach the bed. He takes Viren’s cheeks before kissing him warmly.  
“Hi,” Soren says softly, then looks down. “What’s this?”  
“Something,” Viren says.  
“Something beautiful,” Soren replies, entranced. “Can I see?”  
“You can see. Lay down.”  
Soren complies, his tunic and trousers still on as Viren waits and then sits beside him at bedside.  
The robe slips gradually from his shoulders. The reveal is slow. Viren’s wearing white lace today.  
“Oh, Dad,” Soren murmurs, blue eyes soaking in everything.  
Viren’s like a new bride. His chest swells from the cups of his shell-cut bustier, a single ribbon dangling in front. The strings of his thong dig just enough into the fat of his hips. The view from the back must be incredible.  
“I’m so lucky.” Soren whispers faintly between them.  
“Hm. How are you lucky?” Tenderly in reply as Viren sits there, looking down at him.  
“Because you made me. I’m part of you.” Soren’s palm passes over Viren’s thigh. “No matter what happens. Nothing can change it.”  
“You're right.”  
Fingertips trail the inner sensitive skin. Tickling.  
“Mm,” Viren enjoys the sensation. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to romance me.”  
“I am,” Soren says as Viren touches his cheek. The younger turns his head and kisses the inside of his father’s wrist. “I am trying to romance you.”  
Viren spreads his knee, providing easier access for his son's touch.  
“If I’m being honest,” Soren says as he watches his hand, “I want you to fall in love with me.” His palm has reached the sacred bump between his father’s legs.  
Viren’s soft penis can be seen behind the patches of white flowers that dot the sheer material.  
“If that’s what you want from me ,” Viren breathes, “you have nothing to worry about.”  
“Is there enough room for you in this?”  
“For now.”  
If Viren gets hard, there won’t be.  
Soren rubs there a little more, concerned. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  
Viren’s soft cock looks so cute in lingerie. There’s something about it, aside from the obvious, that's just as pleasing to Soren as when his Dad is in his excited state.  
“I won’t get uncomfortable in this if you stop touching me,” Viren breathes with half a smile.  
“Stop?” Soren whispers as he keeps rubbing.  
“Oh,” Viren exhales, shakes his head no as Soren’s eyes wander up to his father’s lace bra.  
When Viren is lovingly cupped, he winces.  
“Dad?” Soren notices immediately. Eases off.  
“Just…be gentle.”  
“What’s wrong? Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine. But go easy.” He doesn’t want to spoil the surprise.  
“If it’s too tight let’s take it off,” Soren offers as he sits up. Tenderly kisses Viren’s lips first, then atop the crest of his shoulder blade.  
Viren wants to keep his bra on though, so he reaches up and gently pulls the cups down, revealing to Soren firm nipples erect in the light. Soren’s eyes go soft as he sees them.  
“I’ll be careful,” Soren promises as he cups Viren’s tits gently from either side. He pushes them in, accentuating the volume of his father’s impressive cleavage. Then he smiles before snuggling his nose and face into his chest. A happy moan follows. Fuck. Dad’s skin is so warm. Soren has to be the luckiest person in the world right now. He’d shake his face in Dad’s tits if it wasn’t going to probably hurt him.  
“Nnh.” Viren on the receiving end is tender. It aches, but still feels incredibly good.  
“You do feel more sensitive,” Soren admits as he pulls back, carefully pushes up Viren’s chest, worried as he plays with him. “Do your nipples hurt?” Slow rolling of his thumbs over the tips. “Wow, they’re already pretty hard.”  
“Don’t stop,” Viren utters as his chest rises, falls.  
“Ok. Like this?” Soren grows serious as he aims to please. Rolls his thumbs and watches his father’s face for approval.  
“Oh…yes. Perfect.”  
“You’re gorgeous, Dad. The face you’re making,” Soren says as he plays a little further. There are a few kisses before he asks, “Is it ok to...? I’ll be gentle.”  
Viren nods as his son makes sure his bra is pushed down and out of the way. Then, with a low sound, Soren goes in for what he wants. His tongue finds the right nipple first. It’s followed by a lighter tug of teeth than usual.  
“Mmn.” Soren latches deep, has Viren’s full tit in his mouth. “Nmh.”  
But after the first few suckles, his eyes go wide. He looks up at his father as he’s still latched, and Viren smiles down at him.  
It’s working.  
“??” Soren keeps sucking as his other hand frantically works to find his fly. Viren meanwhile has become surprisingly embarrassed. He’s wondering if he tastes good or bad, but it doesn’t seem to matter much considering his son is pulling his dick out.  
Soren is straining and starting to weep. Good. The bond is already pulling them closer.  
Soren pauses from feeding to help his father lay down on the bed with him, carefully placing Viren onto his back. Then Soren’s clothes come off as he presses against his Dad, nursing again on his side from Viren’s firm nipple.  
“Mmnh,” Desperate and happy sounds as his lips work. His mouth and throat are contracting lightly as he swallows, moaning that it’s too good to be true as he strokes himself against Viren’s leg.  
Viren offers what he can to help. Lifts his knee to give his son something to push into.  
“Oh,” Soren’s forced to unlatch for a moment, reposition himself so he can mount his father’s leg sideways. “Hh…how?” He asks him between gasps. “You’re making milk. How is that possible?”  
“Persistence.” This is all Viren says, and Soren seems to understand that work may have gone into this.  
“It..it actually tastes really good,” Soren blushes. “You didn’t have to…”  
“I wanted to.” Viren says as his hand comes over Soren’s ass to make sure he’s secure.  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Dad…”  
“Ssh. Keep feeding if you’re still hungry.”  
“I am…”As Soren latches again. And this time there comes a slow, barely humping movement of his hips into Viren’s body.  
“That’s it…Oh, Soren.” Viren aches softly. "Such a good boy." Proud as he's finally able to provide completely for his son. Viren’s a source of nourishment now as well as a source of stimuli. “That feels so good.”  
The sensation from his chest emits an energy that’s strangely warm. Natural. And Soren’s so happy, fixated as he feeds and suckles his milk a little faster, the white lace bra pushed just underneath his chin. It’s like a dream. A very good dream as Soren orgasms while he’s feeding, moans into his Dad's nipple as he comes on Viren’s leg but still keeps going. That is, until his Dad’s right side actually runs out of milk. Something Viren forgot would happen.  
“Wow…heh…Sorry,” Soren breathes as he pulls away, wipes his lip. “I think I drank it all.”  
“Here. The other side,” Viren encourages. He turns his body slowly to face Soren and help him reach the left nipple. A hand is placed behind his head.  
Soren’s careful to avoid pressing any sensitive areas as he latches again.  
“Mh.” The working of his lips. Fresh milk comes once more as Soren starts playing with his father elsewhere below. Viren’s balls are the only thing left inside his lingerie bottoms. Soren helps him, gently tugs and it doesn’t take long before Viren’s body is pushing hard against Soren’s working mouth. Soren just keeps feeding, runs a hand lovingly over his Dad’s ribs, down his hip while Viren shudders, gasps to catch his breath, and things cool down. About five more minutes pass before Soren has finished nursing. He’s consumed everything, which causes him to want to awkwardly apologize again.  
“Give me time. I’ll make more.” Viren promises as he rubs his son’s cheek. Admires the way Soren looks right now. Spent, flushed, and well fed.  
“How long does this last? Is it a temporary thing?” Soren tries to turn his body a little more. Be attentive. If there was something his father had to sacrifice to get this spell to work…  
“It’s semi-permanent.”  
“What? How?”  
“Until you decide to stop feeding. I can make milk for you as long as you need it.”  
“Dad,” Soren whispers, his eyes searching him. Lust and worry and gratitude all bundled into one.  
“It’s alright. i'm fine. If anything it’s really good when you…”  
“When I what?” Soren asks. It’s like a spark has ignited within him. Knowing his Dad has gone through so much for his sake. Soren rises and moves himself to pin Viren onto his back again, allows their noses then lips to brush. Teasing. “I want to make you feel better than good, Dad. If that’s ok.” Kissing his neck. How different Soren becomes when he's like this. Serious. Attentive. Sweet. Yet, somehow, still very much the same person. It’s the adult side of him, Viren thinks. 

He lifts his head to be kissed, to meet Soren’s lips, he wants it so much.  
But before it happens, Soren pauses them. He breathes, “Thank you.”  
The kiss comes heated, very strong, and there’s something behind it Viren knows is different. His kiss is different too. Then Soren’s moving down the bed to admire the view. To tug Viren’s bottoms little by little down his thighs. And then those thighs are lifted.  
“I want to make love to you, Dad.”  
Those words again. But wait.  
“Soren!” Viren suddenly remembers as he reaches down, covers his entrance protectively with his fingers.  
“What’s wrong?” Soren breathes.  
“I can’t…we can’t. Not without…protection.”  
“Protection?” Soren’s eyes double in size as he sits there on his knees, painfully hard, pushing Viren’s legs up. “You mean I could…?”  
“You could.”  
“I…could?” Soren looks down.  
“Yes.”  
“Really?” Softly as Soren stares at it.  
Viren frowns then slowly nods. “It’s a setback, I know. But we’ll just have to avoid-”  
“Dad.” Soren’s erection is straining. A bead of clear fluid has formed at the tip. “I could really get you..?” Hopeful. He’s looking at the place Viren is covering, forbidden.  
“I know it’s not what you wanted to hear, son. But you can still-”  
“Please!” The word falls out of Soren’s mouth urgently, instantly. As if there’s never been anything more he’s ever wanted.  
It’s not the reaction Viren has expected. “What?” Surely his son is joking. He’s young. Has so much in life ahead of him-  
“Please, Dad. Please…we should. I want to.”  
“No, Soren.”  
“But Dad?”  
“ _No,_ Soren. _I_ don’t want to.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I’m sure! I already have two kids!”  
But Soren’s hand comes in anyway. Gently moves Viren’s fingers aside so he can see.  
“Please, Dad." In a much softer voice. A kind Viren has never heard before. "Please...I want to get you pregnant.” 


	3. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally added part three to update this fic as a part of --> [Kinktober 2020 - Viren Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749837/chapters/65258821). Soren finally gets his Dad pregnant!

“Wait…”  
The soft sounds of kisses and rustling clothes.  
Viren’s bedroom chamber is dark save for streaks of moonlight in the far corner.  
“Please…Soren. Slow down.”  
A heated sigh against Viren’s neck. “Mm….” Soren is smiling too. He can feel how much his father wants this right now.  
It’s pressing against his leg.  
“We can’t.”  
“Yes we can,” Soren whispers to him, guides Viren by the chin and delivers a deep, passionate kiss. “Mmh.” When it ends, he says, “I want to make a baby.”  
Viren’s head is swimming. Just a couple of months ago, he’d taken a fertility spell so that his son could…well…breastfeed from him. Soren apparently had a fixation of some sort, and this was something Viren had wanted too. However, the only drawback was that Viren could get pregnant fast if they weren’t careful.  
So for the past few months they’ve been having a lot of oral sex instead. A lot of rimming, 69ing, frotting. Yet they’ve both been aching for the real thing.  
Tonight Soren’s resolve is breaking. His father’s is too.

“You’re too young,” Viren’s standard line as his son undresses him. “You might be an adult but you don’t know anything about parenting.”  
“I have one right here who can teach me.”  
“Soren…”  
“I want this, Dad. I’m not changing my mind.”  
“People are going to eventually notice…when I…”  
“Let them notice. I think you’ll look beautiful.”  
“And what about after the child is born? How do we explain th-mnph,”  
No more boring talk. Soren’s leading their way to his father to the bed, laying him down.  
And Viren watches, naked and hard as his son strips too.  
“See? This could be inside you every day, Dad,” Soren promises as he takes hold of himself, showing off a little. He’s much meatier, thicker and bigger in size but similar to Viren. “Do you want it?”

Viren can’t answer. He can’t shake his head no because they both know the answer to this.  
“I’d give it to you anytime you wanted.”  
Viren gulps. He knows it’s true. Soren would.  
“All you have to do,” Soren says as he crawls onto the bed and spreads his father’s inner thighs apart, “is say yes.”  
Viren has instinctively slid his hand downward, covering his entrance so that Soren can’t enter.  
But Soren just takes the tip of his cock and rubs it slowly over him. Back and forth against his father’s fingers.  
Paradise is just on the other side.  
“Fuck,” Viren trembles as he watches this, feels himself clench. His body’s dying for it as Soren keeps teasing.  
“You look so hot like this, Dad.”  
Viren’s final defense isn’t much. Only two fingers, really. It’d be easy for Soren to gently move his hand away, go ahead and proceed to fuck him, but no. Instead he slowly comes down over Viren, lays on top of him missionary style and brings his mouth in to the right side of his father’s chest to suckle.  
Viren welcomes this alternative. That is, until Soren reaches down and casually rubs his dick against him again.  
“Mnh,” Viren whines as his thighs fall further apart. His chest is being sucked right now. His dick is rubbing against his son’s abs.  
Soren drinks, then unlatches from Viren to whisper, “Please?” When Viren doesn’t answer, he says, “Please, Dad. You’re so fertile, and you taste so good. You could feed our baby. Let me fuck you.” A slow lick at Viren’s nipple as he looks up at him.  
“Soren…” Viren’s blushing. His chest is heaving. He needs this.  
A slow buck of Soren’s hips into him. Offering how he could help. How Soren could make the aching inside of him feel better.  
And that’s what finally does it. Viren’s fingers move away. His arms circle around his son’s back and hold on tight.  
“Yes?” Soren breathes down at him.  
Viren looks up and nods before closing his eyes. “Yes. Get me pregnant. Please, Soren.”  
“Gladly.” A deep kiss.

There’s a pause before both of them moan, and loudly.  
“Fuck, Dad…” It forces Soren to have to sit up. Lodged between his father’s soft thighs, he pushes against him. Humps once, holding Viren’s legs, then again.  
And once they’re both accustomed to how it feels, that’s it. Viren needs to get pregnant. No gentle lovemaking is in store tonight - it’s time to breed.  
_

“Fuck- fuck- ah-!” As the entire bedframe cracks and shakes. Loud cum-filled slaps reverberate between their bodies and fill the bedroom.  
Soren’s dick is messy, so are his balls as he smashes into Viren’s ass over and over again, teeth gritted. He came on accident earlier, barely a minute after he first got inside. But it couldn’t be helped. Soren’s been pent up dreaming about this for so long. Dying for it.  
“You like my dick?” He asks of Viren who’s been crying out beneath him this entire time. “Yeah?”  
“Yes- oh, son! Oh Soren-”  
“Here? Is that where your womb is?” Soren breathes, winded as he fucks. His body is well conditioned for this. Trained for it.  
“Right there,” Viren pleads. “Right there! Oh son- Oh fuck!”  
“You sound so good. Begging for a baby,” Soren says.  
“Please!” Viren cries out. His body and tits are shaking. Streaks of cum trail over his abdomen as more of it drools from his bobbling head.  
Soren slams into his father and the reverberations are mind numbing. There’s no rushing to one particular finish, either. Soren won’t stop until Viren is full.

 _‘Splat!’_  
A violent burst of cum as Soren’s voice breaks. “Fuck!” As he lifts Viren’s body closer to him, as deep as he can go and ensuring a good angle.  
Viren’s insides are slowly filling up with cum. Slowly, but there’s still more room.  
So Soren flips him over, props his Dad’s hips up on a pillow and keeps going.  
Each impact jiggles Viren’s cheeks as he keeps his thighs spread, looks back behind him and pleads for more. Begs for all his right places to be hit. For his son to please use his big cock to give him a baby. 

Viren is filled that night to the brim with Soren’s cum, splat after squelch erupting inside him.  
And once Soren’s flaccid dick finally pulls out, his Dad is overflowing.  
Viren’s been topped off like a whipped cream sundae.  
“Keep it in,” Soren breathes, exhausted. He reaches down to hold everything inside. “Keep that baby cum inside for me, Dad.”  
Viren, gasping, reaches down and holds his hand over Soren’s. They stay this way until their fingers interlock. Then Soren leans down and gives his father a heated kiss.

After that, baby making becomes a priority. If they can’t meet in their rooms, they’ll find somewhere else to have sex. Up on the castle keep’s overlook during the day and out of sight from the guards. Or down in Viren’s dungeon room, on the floor. It doesn’t matter if they’re comfortable, so long as they’re doing it. Soren and Viren have gradually become obsessed with starting a family.  
Weeks pass. One night as Viren is slowly riding his son in bed, Soren cupping his chest, Viren stops moving. Gasping, his eyes go wide.  
“What’s wrong, Dad? Did I hurt you?”  
“No…” Viren says then grabs for Soren’s hand. He leads it to his stomach.  
Soren waits. “Hey…I felt it.” His eyes go wide too. He looks up at his father and Viren’s waiting for some sort of telltale sign. Some fear or regret in Soren because now this is actually real. They’re going to be new parents soon, and there’s no backing out of this now.  
But all Soren says as he smiles and looks tenderly up at Viren is, “Dad. You’re gonna look so hot in maternity clothes.”  
“Soren! Seriously?!”  
“What? It’s true.” But before Viren can get too angry, his son sits up. A hand comes to Viren’s cheek as Soren says before they kiss, “I’m so happy. You’re everything to me. Thank you.”

(RIP whatever list of dumb kid names Soren comes up with)


	4. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a slow approach to Viren's pregnancy as he gets bigger :) I think he's probably having twins. Mind the tags if this is your first time reading!

He’s slowed down in most ways. Especially when it comes to his daily duties – Viren’s feet hurt, his back’s been killing him. And there’s also been, of course, some well-intentioned ridicule from the others as the mage has slowly started putting on weight.   
No one’s suspected that Viren’s actually pregnant, though. Not yet, even as he requires a bigger robe by his third month.   
Time wears slowly on, each day becoming more of a physical challenge. Yet it’s Soren who’s always there every evening, providing Viren with a shoulder rub, sending for dinner. Drawing a hot bath for his father and being even more attentive and sweet than Viren ever imagined he’d be.  
“Just relax,” Soren encourages as Viren lays on their bed, exhausted and propped up by pillows. His clothes have been removed, his dick’s soft, and his tits look full and heavy. The bump of his stomach has grown a little more and is getting fuller.  
“Pretty soon there’ll be no more hiding this,” Viren exhales, rubbing his belly as Soren massages his thighs. “One can only gain so much weight before it’s obvious.”  
“We’ll worry about that when the time comes,” Soren says as he dutifully rubs his father’s calves and sore feet. He does this every day without prompting. Once finished with his massage, Soren returns up the bed and gives Viren a short kiss before bringing attention to his nipples.   
Viren’s chest feels heavy. He’s been making much more milk these days and faster than a few months ago.

“I started leaking today. It was embarrassing.”  
“You should have called me,” Soren insists as he fondles and cups his father. “You feel like you’re gonna burst.”  
“You were busy.”  
“I would’ve come anyway. Especially if you were uncomfortable.”  
“I know. Thank you, Soren. But I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure?” Soren murmurs as he leans against Viren’s shoulder, then his head comes down to latch onto his Dad’s swollen right nipple.   
Milk comes out at once, and Soren sighs into a moan as he closes his eyes.   
“Once the baby’s here, you’ll have to learn how to share,” Viren mutters as his fingers play through his son’s hair.  
Soren nods, his erection straining as he sucks. He detaches long enough to reply, “Sure. You’ve heard of tandem feeding, right?” Then his free hand wanders lower, caressing his father’s belly before trailing downward to toy with Viren’s soft dick.  
“Oh…thank you,” Viren whispers to him. Soon even reaching himself to masturbate will be a challenge.  
“You’re welcome, Dad. I’ll take care of you,” Soren promises as he continues to nurse.   
His father’s left tit is plump and waiting, so Soren finishes up, drinking the last from the right before he shifts over. Viren’s protruding nipple is teased by his son’s lips before it’s taken it in.

Soft skin-on-skin sounds of Soren’s hand working his father’s dick fill the bedroom. The younger man nurses, his eyes closed, his own cock tingling and aching but this isn’t about him right now. All that matters is making his father comfortable. Helping him relax; helping him come.   
And it happens soon enough. For Viren the hottest part is watching his son’s throat work. The way his lips move as he suckles for milk. There’s something inherently erotic about it that Viren hopes he can always provide. Be it for Soren or their child, nursing has come to satisfy him sexually and mentally in so many ways that it’s become impossible to live without.

“Mmh,” Soren smiles as he pulls away, licks Viren’s nipple clean as his father gasps from the comedown. “Good?”  
Viren nods, winded.  
“Good.” Soren’s drank everything again, as he does every night without fail. “Your milk’s getting sweeter.” With that, Soren lifts his head and plants a tongue-laced kiss on his father’s lips. Viren tastes himself, and it’s true. The milk’s getting sweeter for their baby.  
“Mh. You feed me, I feed you?” Soren suggests softly before easing down the bed. Viren leans after him for one last kiss, then Soren leaves him, traveling lower. He pauses just long enough to lick up his father’s mess - streaks of thick cum spatter the underside of his Dad’s big belly.   
As Soren laps and licks, he swears he feels sensations on the other side. Kicking. So he gives extra kisses.  
“Guess I’ll be feeding you too, huh?” Soren says to the baby as he gets onto his knees and moves between his Dad’s thighs. For a moment he admires the view.  
Viren’s bump of a belly is growing fatter by the day. The trail of hair from his navel down to his small drained cock is absolutely gorgeous.   
Soren picks up his father’s thighs and aligns himself. He’s learned by now to be gentler, slower, but as he pushes in, it’s one complete movement. Once inside, the tip of Soren’s head reaches as far as it can go. Each slow thrust almost tickles the entrance to his father’s womb.  
Dad’s insides have changed too since three months ago. The lining of his canal’s gotten thicker and fuller than before. It’s warm and slick as Soren feeds them both that night, his father and his child. Soren floods out his Dad’s already crowded womb until he’s leaking, with a single drop of cum dribbling from his clenched hole as he departs.  
Then they fall asleep together, everyone well fed. That is, until morning and Viren’s hormones are at their worst.

 _‘Plap plap plap plap,’_  
They have standing sex near the wall by the window, Viren bracing his hands against the stone and begging his son to please hit his womb again. To keep him pregnant, to feed their baby. His tits are shaking as he cries, refilled from overnight. His dick is flopping between his thighs and against his belly as Soren’s reassures him. One hand is around his father’s shoulder, the other is protectively placed over Viren’s stomach as he fucks him.   
“I got you, Dad. I got you…there’s your womb, I feel it.”  
“Oh, fuck…”  
“Stay just like that...”  
More time passes. For the mage, months five and six become increasingly difficult as his hormones continue to spike. His belly’s grown larger, and by now it’s all too obvious that Viren is pregnant. Strange cravings hit him when he least expects it. Walking up and down the castle steps each day has become exhausting. And Viren makes so much milk lately that he can no longer wait until the evenings. 

“Let’s see…Oh, Dad. You’re really leaking.” Soren quietly helps his father unbutton his robe in a back corner of the library. They sit together on a bench behind the bookshelves as Soren does his best to help, breastfeeding as he alternates between lovingly rubbing his Dad’s belly and massaging between his legs.   
“You must be getting tired of milk by now,” Viren suggests, thankful as he starts to feel more comfortable.  
Soren just shakes his head no a little, continues to suck. It turns him on every time.

Later that night before Soren comes up to give Viren his usual royal treatment, the mage decides to surprise his son. Gathering energy, he moves to his closet and withdraws an article of sheer maternity lingerie that he’s been saving for such an occasion. Soren’s been working so hard to help him, and his boy deserves a reward.  
Viren struggles as he pulls on the negligee. There’s plenty of room for his belly as his milk-filled tits are worked into the sheer cups. He fills it out perfectly. The rest drapes over his stomach with a ruffled hem that fails to cover Viren’s erection as it tries to poke out. Yet by now, Viren’s penis is so small in comparison to his large belly that it’s barely noticeable.  
Soren comes in at just the right time, sees his father’s perfect body as his mouth falls open.   
“Oh…Dad.” In awe as he approaches, mesmerized. “You look beautiful. Just like I knew you would.”  
“Thank you, son. I’ve been meaning to say…” Viren hesitates, “you’ve been doing well. With all of this. Your initiative. You’ve surprised me, honestly.”  
Soren’s not really listening. He staring at his father’s tits. At his nipples attempting to poke through the material. At the ruffles draped over his Dad’s fat stomach, and his barely visible cock. “Yeah,” he murmurs.  
“I was thinking we could forgo the ceremony tonight of you making me comfortable,” Viren says.  
“You’re that horny, huh?” Soren smiles at him as he approaches.  
Viren doesn’t disagree as his son helps him lay down and they get started.

Since Soren can no longer place too much weight atop of his father, their positions have changed.   
Viren lays on his back, both knees draped over Soren’s outer hip as his son lays on his side, providing shallow thrusts at an angle.   
Even while fucking his Dad, Soren has to be careful anymore. Penetration too deep has grown uncomfortable for Viren as his womb is now packed with possibly more than one child. So Soren fucks his father with care as the older lays there, moaning softly.  
“Still feel good?” Soren breathes.  
His Dad aches out a sigh in response.  
“Yeah?”  
“Mh…harder.”  
“Harder? But Dad…”  
“It’s ok…just a little bit.”  
So Soren slides more of his cock into his father’s hole, and just a little bit deeper. Soft pats as he moves harder, carefully watching Viren’s face just in case he should cause any pain. There’s some resistance, but they find a safe spot, and make the most of it. Soren feeds his family well and does the best he can.

As Viren’s ninth month approaches, he can no longer work. So he and Soren take a discreet “vacation” away together, finding a cabin on a lake in Katolis and settling in until their children are born. Their days are spent resting for the most part. Eating, and Soren providing oral pleasure for his father. Drinking his milk whenever any is available.  
It’s late one evening as Soren’s breastfeeding. Viren’s fondling and lazily stroking his son.  
“We still haven’t decided what to name them. Maybe when the time comes,” Viren says as Soren drinks. Soren nods a little as his fingers trail around Viren’s stomach, lower between his thighs so he can finger his father.  
“Ah...”  
As Soren’s fingers wander in and slowly move.  
Viren clenches.   
“Hm?” Soren asks as he breastfeeds.  
“Yeah,” Viren moans, Contracting around the feeling as his son’s fingers slide in and out.   
Soren rubs the perfect place, and Viren squeezes again, moaning.  
“There?” Soren asks.  
“Yeah, right there…ah-” But as Viren contracts yet again, he feels something strange accompany it. There’s an abrupt ‘pop!’ inside of his stomach. And not a moment later, a thin film of clearish fluid comes trickling out, coating Soren’s fingers.

“…Dad?? Did your water just break??” Soren’s stunned.  
“I-I think so, Soren. I think……it’s time.”


End file.
